Kashubia
'Kashubia '(Polish: Kaszuby) officially 'The Imperial Empire of Kashubia '(Polish: Cesarski Imperium od Kaszuby) is a country in Eastern Europe, led by Emperor Kolarska Nowakowski. It is bordered by Rossiana in the West, Belarus in the East, Baltic Sea Union in the North, and Monte Calvo in the South. According to the Orbis Peace Index for 2011, Kashubia is ranked 1st in the list of the most dangerous countries in Orbis to live in. History Kashubia was founded on July 11th, 2011 (OWT - Orbis World Time) after many Polish citizens claimed that Poland was becoming a corrupt state after Operation Serval soon there after, the Polish peoples drew a border between Poland and the new country, then called Greater New Poland. On August 3rd, 2011, the United Nations officially recognized Greater New Poland as a country, and the country was now a official non-sovereign country. On October 29th, 2011, Poland granted Greater New Poland full sovereignty, on the same day, the nation was renamed Kashubia, became an Imperial Empire, and switched their currency to the Ruble. On November 1st, 2011, Kashubia announced their allegiance towards The Chola. On December 21st, 2011, Kashubia withdrew from its Cholan allegiance and allied with the League of Imperialists. Politics Kashubia is an Absolute Monarchy, with a Emperor as a head of state, who is technically not official nor legal as Kashubia does not have a constitution. Kashubia ranks as the 5,061st safest country in the world to live in, meaning it is the most dangerous to live in, according to the Orbis Peace Index. The government structure centers on the Council of Ministers, led by a Prime Minister. The Emperor appoints the cabinet according to the proposals of the Prime Minister, typically from the majority coalition in the Rela. The Emperor is elected by popular vote once until the Emperor dies or steps down, in which case the Prime Minister would takeover as Emperor. The current Emperor is Kolarska Nowakowski and the prime minister is Jalette Kolasi. Keshab voters elect a bicameral parliament consisting of a 250-member lower house (Rela) and a 50-member Senate (Dolarate). The Rela is elected under proportional representation according to the d'Hondt method, a method similar to that used in many parliamentary political systems. The Dolarate, on the other hand, is elected under the first-past-the-post voting method, with one senator being returned from each of the 50 constituencies. Rela is the lower house of the Kashub parliament With the exception of ethnic minority parties, only candidates of political parties receiving at least 30% of the total national vote can enter the Rela. When sitting in joint session, members of the Rela and Dolarate form the World Assembly (the Światowe Zgromadzenie). The World Assembly is formed on three occasions: when a new Emperor takes the oath of office; when an indictment against the Emperor of the Empire is brought to the State Tribunal (Trybunał Stanu); and when a Emperor's permanent incapacity to exercise his duties due to the state of his health is declared. To date none of these instances has occurred. The judicial branch plays an important role in decision-making. Its major institutions include the National Court of Kashubia (Krajowy Sąd); the National Administrative Court of the World Assembly of Kashubia (Krajowy Zjazd Światowego Sądu Administracyjnego). On the approval of the Dolorate, the Rela also appoints the ombudsman or the Commissioner for Civil Rights Protection (Rzecznik Praw Obywatelskich) for a three-year term. The ombudsman has the duty of guarding the observance and implementation of the rights and liberties of Keshab citizens and residents, of the law and of principles of community life and social justice. Economy Having a free market, low private debt, flexible currency, and not being dependent on a single export sector, Kashubia is the only European economy to have avoided the drop of economy due to the Radiation Wars. Since the fall of the federal government, Kashubia has pursued a policy of socializing the economy. It is an example of the transition from a Market-Based to a primarily free market economy. The country's most successful exports include ammunition, electronics, food products, lead, shoes and clothing. The transparency of small and medium government-owned companies and a social law on establishing new firms have slowed the development of the private sector. Also, several consumer rights organizations have become active in the country. Restructuring and transparency of "sensitive sectors" such as coal, lead, iron transport and energy has been continuing since October 2016. The biggest transparent business' have been the sale of the national telecoms firm Kaszuby Usługi Telekomunikacyjne Krajowe Inc. to شركة الاتصالات السعودية in mid-September, and an issue of 22% of the shares in Kahsubia's national bank. Kashubia is recognized as having an economy with development potential, overtaking Great Vietnam in mid-November to become Europe's 13th largest economy. Foreign Direct Investment in Kashubia has remained steady ever since the country's political transformation following the grant to full sovereignty in October of 2016. However, problems still exist—it is believed that progress of transparency was uneven across sectors due to emergence of private groups supporting government's push for the reforms based on efficiency rather than feasibility at the cost of Kashubia's remaining sectors in need of development and modernisation, such as the extractive industries. The Kashub banking sector is the largest in East Central/Eastern European region, with 46.9 branches per 100,000 adults. The banks are the largest and most developed sector of the country's financial markets. They are regulated by the Kashub Authority of Finance. During the transformation to a free market economy, the government made several banks transparent, socialized the rest, and introduced legal reforms that made the sector more competitive. This has attracted a significant number of strategic foreign investors. Kashubia's banking sector has only 1 national bank, a network of nearly 500 cooperative banks and 6 branches of foreign-owned banks. Kashubia has a sub-par amount of private farms in its agricultural sector, however these do not show much potential, and are near the worst in Orbis, and 8th worst in Orbis history. The biggest money-makers abroad include pink salmon and fresh cod, various fruits, and dairy products, meats and specialty breads mainly the baguette, imported from France with the exchange rate conducive to export growth. Food exports amounted to 28.3 million ruble in November of 2011, the least in Orbis as of December 2011. Structural reforms in health care, wellfare, the pension system, and 401K have resulted in larger-than-expected fiscal pressures. Wysiadów leads Central Europe in foreign investment. GDP growth had been strong and steady from July to October 2011 with only a short slowdown from November to December. Category:Nations in Europe